1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to a filtered electrical connector of the type using discrete, monolithic chip-type capacitors, metal oxide varistors, or diodes electrically coupled between individual contacts and a shell of the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connector assemblies which utilize filters to protect vulnerable electronic equipment from electromagnetic interference (EMI) or transients present in communication or data bus lines are well known. Recently, filtered electrical connectors have been developed which use monolithic capacitor technology, in particular, miniature chip-type capacitor filters, to greatly simplify assembly by eliminating the relatively difficult step of soldering the miniature capacitors in order to establish electrical connections between the shell and the contacts. Elimination of solder connections minimizes potential damage both during assembly and during handling. One such connector arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,159.
The filtered electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,159 includes an insulator body having a plurality of cavities extending transverse to the axis of the connector contacts. Each cavity communicates with one respective contact, and each receives a single discrete monolithic chip-type capacitor for filtering the associated electrical contact. The individual capacitors comprise dielectric substrates having a live and a ground electrode, with the live electrode contacting the electrical contact and the ground electrode being electrically coupled to the shell.
Solderless connections are made possible by providing an integral leaf spring member made of an electrically conductive material and including a flange having a plurality of spring tines. The flange is mounted to the insulator body and the spring tines extend from the flange, each spring tine interconnecting with one respective capacitor to bias the capacitor inwardly against a contact and the main body of the spring outwardly against the inner wall of the connector shell.
Alternatively, the aforementioned patent also teaches solderless coupling means which include a flexible spring tine of electrically conductive material extending from each respective electrical contact, each spring tine having a first portion integrally connected to the contact and a second portion contacting the ground electrode of a capacitor, thereby biasing the capacitor outwardly into contacting relation against the connector shell.
The connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,159 clearly has numerous advantages, including effective reduction of ground inductance interference, simplified assembly and repair, modular construction, and improved reliability. Nevertheless, this connector has a disadvantage in that it requires a double housing construction, including both a dielectric housing for the contacts and an outer metal shell. It would be desirable to provide an arrangement in which a direct path to ground was provided without the need for an outer metal shell, thus permitting all plastic construction of the connector housing.